This invention relates to providing an occupant reminder system to remind at least one occupant of a vehicle, prior to leaving such vehicle, that there is at least one other occupant in the vehicle (such as a child or pet). More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system relating to reminding a driver not to leave a child in the vehicle.